Consequences
by DarkBlueMoon
Summary: Kinda sequel to Responsibility Set during the final battle.A witch is thinking about the battle and what she made out of her life. Better you just read it yourself :o


Consequences 

Disclaimer: I own nobody but I do own the story. I hope you like it.

Green lightnings are flashing everywhere, it is hard to focus on what I am doing because with every green flash of light I know that theres is another body, falling to the ground. Most of them look puzzled, like they didn´t know what just had happened to them or like they couldn´t believe that they were actually dying. I know that, because I saw many of those looks, some of them I made look like that myself.

When they are falling to the ground, they stop being a Death Eater or a werewolf or witch or a wizard. They are just human in this very moment. Someone, I don´t know who, once said that dying makes people equal and that it is the only thing that does so. This someone was right.

Faces of people I knew become so strange, like they are something else now, something I cannot understand and won´t until I become like that myself. If people are dead, you usally don´t see what they were like when they were alive.

You cannot see if the fought for light or darkness, you cannot see what made them fight, because everything like courage or anger or even love has vanished from their faces, the only thing that remains is the puzzled look in their eyes. And there also remains the question if it was worth it, worth their dying and the complete vanishing of everything that made them special.

The dead ones on this battlefield had no voice to scream in their final moment, because most of the spells used are nonverbal, and deadly.

I know that this isn´t right, or it can´t be. But yet I do it. And what for? Because I think I am on the right side. But doesn´t everyone here thinks this way?

I feel nothing while I keep pointing my wand at every Death Eater and say the deadly curse in my mind so that he or she doesn´t notice until a green light hits them and they fall down, dead.

The strange thing is that I am not afraid, not anymore. If someone kills me now he has probably the right to take my life because I took so many myself.

I didn´t even start counting, I know it would be useless. To everyone that could be looking at the scene, it might seem kind of weird, like and absurd dance in complete silence.

The quietness is almost overhelming, no one speaks, every curse is nonverbal, and there is no other curse used except the deadly unforgivable curse. This is the end of the war, so no side makes prisoners. It would be of no use.

So there are just wizards pointing their wands at each other, and then one of them falls dead to the ground, and the survivor tries to kill the next one or gets killed himself.

Vampires, aproaching their victims from behind and then within one second or so they break your neck or press their teeth into you flesh, letting your blood flow into their mouth and feel you die.

You see dementors flowding over the bodies, looking out for their next victim, the next soul to be sucked out. If you were looking for a patronus, you wouldn´t find a single one. Not that nobody seeing a dementor aproaching hadn´t tried, but it was of no use.

No happy thoughts left. The only thing that is on the minds of everybody is fear, despair or pain. Or their minds are blank and empty, and I don´t mean the dead ones, like mine.

I feel nothing, I think nothing except every syllabe of the deadly curse. This is the only thing to get through all this. But by now I don´t want if I wan´t to make it through it at all.

I don´t know anymore if I am already dead and in hell or still alive. Because if there is a hell it must be similar to this place and this event.

The sun is already setting down, bathing everything in her red light.

And there he is, I know that it is him, because I suddenly feel my whole body tighten.

There is even some sort of joy, I didn´t think I would still be able to feel joy anymore.

But joy isn´t the only feeling inside of me. There is also dread, because this is what I feared most. Not getting killed or to kill, but getting killed by him or killing him.

Because now, reality has finally catched us. We could see and fuck each other every month and even admitt that we still loved each other. We could pretend that this was okay, that he wasn´t a Death Eater and I wasn´t one of Harry Potters followers. However, now the charade was over, there was no pretending anymore.

No pretending that this war wouldn´t take its toll from both of us. Not that it hadn´t taken toll from both of us, but now it asked for tribute from our relationship.

There never was a future for us being together. Admitting that is one thing, facing each other in the final battle of a war when you are on opposite sides is a whole different thing.

Although we knew that this moment might come, we prayed it would not.

However, it had come, destiny knows no mercy. No mercy for lovers in a war, no mercy for two people who got lost in their emotions, no mercy for anybody.

In a fairy tale, the war would have ended it this very moment, and the prince and princess could hug and kiss each other and live happily ever after. Oh goodness, how hard I wished for it. But fairy tales don´t come true, at least not in my life.

Now I´ve seen him everything changes. I know that he is alive, but I also know that we are going to fight, pretending not to know each other, like we did all the time when we saw each other, except for our secret meetings.

One of us has to die, one of us has to kill the other. Proving that his will to survive is stronger than love. I have no idea where I am the person who kills or who gets killed.

I´m not sure if I care, things just happen the way they do. However, seeing him one last time almost more than I had hoped for. Well, not under these circumstances.

He is still standing there, right in front of me, the sun has now set down, and the night is coming. The whole world is bathed into a strange light that makes everything seems so unreal, like it would be in a dream.

The world seems to be on a standstill. I hear even less than I´ve heard before, and the few noises that reach my ears seem to come from someplace far away.

Then he moves towards me. His wand still raised from his previous fight. He ´s coming closer now, moving very slowly and carefully as he was afraid that I might vanish or kill him.

When he is standing only inches away from me, so that I would just have to raise my hand and touch his cheek. And he would snuggle into my hand, smiling at me, pulling me to him and then kiss me.

However I know he wouldn´t do that, because that this is my dream of how this situation should end.

He hasn´t moved yet, he is just staring at me. I can smell him, his male scent now mixed with sweat and death.

He looks me into the eyes and I am trying desperately to find something that could make my dreams come true. As if he´s reading my thought, he comes even closer so that our bodies brush against each other.

And then, without realizing it, I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips upon his.

I know that it is nothing more than a desperate attempt to start the whole pretenting thing again.

But sometimes you simply have to be strong. Like this morning when I told him that we couldn´t run away together, escaping from the everything.

Now I have to deal with the consequenses.

With the truth, the reality and the loyality everyone of us feels towards the own side.

We are not meant to be, never were. It was all a farce, everything about our relationship at Hogwarts and the secret meetings afterwards.

Probably we just have to accept it, there is no future for us there never was, all that we had was prentended and imagined. A dream that is turning into a nightmare.

And you cannot wake up, no matter how hard you try. There is no waking up, just the slow aproaching of the end.

We tried to steal time, and we succeded, but just for a short time. In the end, life catched us.

It was all bound to fail, I can see that now very clear.

All of these thoughts are rushing through my mind within seconds. Seconds while my lips are resting upon his.

However, even the longest seconds end. He is pulling away from me, with a sad look in his eyes.  
He looks behind me, when his expression changes.

Now there is blank fear all over his face. I am confused, I didn´t raise my wand or did something except for kissing him.

But then I can feel what made him stare. There is a sharp pain in my neck, I feel two teeth sinking into the skin of my throat.

Blood is flowding,… my blood.

Suddenly in a flash I can feel, hear, see and smell everything.

I feel the vampire behind me sucking me out, drinking my blood, killing me. I feel my life floating out of me, leaving nothing behind but emptiness and death. Strangely enough I don´t feel any pain, I just hear it in Dracos voice as he whispers my name

"Hermione,….no…"

And I see him. Still standing in front of me, with that expression on his face as if he couldn´t believe what was happening.

"Please…. Don´t….."

His voice almost breaking, I more sense the words than that I hear them.

The vampire releases me from his grip as Draco points his wand at him. I feel weak…so weak. I cannot stand anymore, so I feel myself sinking down to the ground. The like all of those with the puzzled faces. Draco gets on his knees, taking my head into his lap, just looking at me with this terrible sad look in his eyes.

He´s opening his mouth but no words come out, or I just cannot hear them.

Everything in my sight begins to fade, only his face stays the same.

I´m trying to concentrate on him, to focus.

However I now that it is useless. It had finally come to an end. At least for me.

But the last thing that I see is his face and the caring and loving expression on it. We were on two differents sides, that´s true. But that didn´t keep us from loving each other more than everything in this damn world.

And this is what will make me different from all those dead people lying on this battlefield, I won´t have a puzzled expression on my face in death, I will smile. In the knowledge that somehow we _were_ made for loving each other.

Against our places in life, against what we believed in and against our behaviour.

This knowledge is almost worth dying.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it. And I would be so happy about a little review.


End file.
